The End
by novacaineorchids
Summary: An alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. AU one-shot.


**Another example of how awesome car rides are. Enjoy.**

I moved inside of her, sputtering, moaning, and gripping the sheets as I threw my head back in ecstasy. How had I waited this long for this moment? How could I contain my frustration for so long? The feeling of being inside Bella was nothing I could ever have imagined. The looks on her face spurred me on. She moaned, gasped, and gripped me tighter. Opening her mouth in an 'O' and biting her lip.

I quickly realized that that her looks could danger her life, so I closed my eyes and quickened my pace. She tightened around me, and I moaned, losing my control. I gripped her tight, crushing her body to me. She gasped, and I didn't look at her, fearing her fate if I did. Besides, it sounded like a gasp of pleasure. I quickened even more and crushed her to my body harder. I needed to be deeper, rougher, faster, and the monster telling me this was winning.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I continually gasped. I was so close to release. I could feel it. I was stiffening more, growing. It was getting painful.

I silently thanked God that there was no craving for her blood. I thought that my craving for her would make me bite her in the throes of passion. I thought that I would be too engrossed in what I was doing to notice that my teeth were in her throat. I felt in full control now.

I grew and convulsed inside her, and in a mix of fury and passion and lust, I came. Stars appeared in my eyes, and I let out my biggest moan yet. After a few moments, I pulled out of her and opened my eyes. Her eyes were closed, a small smile plastered on her face. She looked so peaceful.

"Bella," I murmured, and brushed a lock of hair from her face. I kissed her forehead. She still didn't move.

"Bella?" I looked at her for a moment. She seemed to be looking normal—

Oh. My. God.

Her body was badly bruised. Her arm was mangled in a shape not natural. Her leg was bent the wrong way. It was clearly visible that her hip was broken, and so was her spine. She had a gash on her stomach. It was bleeding badly. I listened for a pulse.

Nothing.

"No," I said, "NO!" I started biting every place I could, releasing as much venom as possible. I began to give her mouth-to-mouth, pumping her chest rapidly.

"No, Bella, no, Bella." Was all I could manage to say. I quickened, and I heard a rib crack. I stopped.

No.

Please no.

She's gone.

I kneeled above the body of my love and stared down at her beautiful face.

My love.

My only.

She's gone.

I shakily grabbed her body, and held her close as I sobbed. This couldn't be happening.

She's gone.

She's gone.

_She's gone._

I don't know how long I held her in my arms like that, sobbing with her in my arms before I heard a loud BANG at the front door. My whole family came running in, and Alice immediately started hitting me.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!" she screamed before Jasper grabbed her, and she cried into his chest. I didn't defend myself. I didn't care if my family saw me naked with my dead wife. Only the corpse I was holding mattered.

Emmett pulled me away from Bella, and I didn't fight back. I limply fell to the ground. I hung my head. I was so ashamed.

Emmett picked up Bella and held her while Carlisle looked. He then ushered everyone out of the room. He stayed behind.

After a few moments, he spoke. "Son," he kneeled down to my level on the floor and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"I killed her." I whispered, and looked at him, totally defeated, "I killed her."

He sighed, "You didn't mean to Edward, you—"

"It didn't matter my _intentions_." I said, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay in control. I failed."

He didn't respond.

"I'm going to Volterra." I said, standing up and pulling on a pair of khakis.

"No," Carlisle pleaded, "Please, Edward. We all love you—"

"And _I _love _her_." I contradicted, "I need her, Carlisle."

"Not like this,"

"I'm sorry." I said, and gave him a hug goodbye. He hugged me tight.

"We'll miss you, son." He held me at arms length, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," and at that, I ran into the ocean.

I never got to say goodbye to the rest of my family. It didn't matter to me. My death was quick and painless. Alec used his power on me out of sympathy.

Esme had once said that our love was like Romeo and Juliet: forbidden love. I agreed. We never should have been together, and now, our endings were the same. Romeo as I and Juliet as she, die together.

This is our end.

**Reviews are nice.**


End file.
